Jimmy Carter
James Earl "Jimmy" Carter, Jr. (born October 1, 1924) was the 39th president and literally the first coming of Barack Obama. As president from 1977-1981, Carter did his best to ruin America. He was a notorious big spender domestically, weak on defense and generally a failure in every way. Even liberal cartoon "The Simpsons" has admitted that he was historys greatest monster, literally. Early life and family Carter was born in Georgia, near the town of Americus. He was a farmer. After high school he joined the Navy and then worked on submarines, However after his father died he immediately retired in order to master peanut farming. Carter proposed Rosayln Smith in 1946. Probably against her will Smith said yes and the couple eventually had 4 children. He also had two sisters, Gloria and Ruth, and his brother Billy "McNeil" Carter. Billy became famous for being slightly less embarassing then his brother and pitching Billy Beer during his presidency, often ending his pitch with his catch slogan "Make mine malt liquor from Billy Beer. DAMN thats crizappy." Politics Carter got involved in politics and eventually became governer. Abortion Although quote unquote "personally opposed" to abortion, he was one of those liberals who does NOT see murder as something that should be illegal, and instead supports legalized abortion. State government reform He merged about 300 state agencies into 30. He also coddled criminals by giving them educational programs. National stage During the Democratic primary in 1972 pacifist Carter ironically called George McGovern to liberal on foreign policy. but later showed his literal true colors by trying to be his vice president. In 1976, Carter won the democratic nomination and ran against Ford. Thanks to the liberal media, support for Carter soared. Many came out to support the candidate they were brainwashed into voting for, and Carter won. President Destroying the economy Upon being elected, Carter immediately declared Americas economy public enemy #1. Soon gas prices were up to 39 dollars and 50 cents a barrel. Carter had the ludicrous idea to make price limits which lead to long lines. Civil rights Carter tried to give gays to many rights. This is NOT civil rights, it is civil WRONG. Dr. King would be spinning in his grave if he saw what the liberals were doing today in the name of "equal rights".The good doctor dreamed of a world where blacks and whites could live togther NOT a world where minorities had MORE rights. Iran hostage crisis In retrospect, its pretty obvious why Carter didnt want to rescue are hostages considering since being out of office hes come running every time the Shia tribe called. Question - why is that Isreal is the country Carter hates when its Iran that helped reveal to the world he was a coward in the first place? Answer - the Iran hostage situation wasnt actually a screwup, it went exactly as Carter planned. As a liberal his anti-semitism runs so deep he was willing to sabotage the operation AND his presidency just to help the muslims win. Stay classy libs. America has enough Finally in 1980 America decided they had enough and elected the American hero and super genius known as Ronald Reagan. Reagans election was the beginning of the neoconservative movement, where America decided what they wanted a shift further right in policy and that are leader should always be a neocon. Yay! Western civilization would never be the same, as Reagan went on to win the Cold War, dismantle the East and end Communism. Sadly the sanity only lasted so long, as Americans later elected a liberal again in 1992 which is literally clinically insane. Post-presidency Carter has continued to embarass himself in the years since he was removed from office. A lot of people have said hes a better man that he is a president, well thats nice. To bad he is NOT a man at all. He has made nasty anti-semitic remarks to Isreal and said that anybody who disagrees with Obama is a racist. Wow, I guess Im a racist. My infant daughter is in my lap right now. I guess WE'RE racist. She just said "goo-goo" which I think means Carter and Obama are both socialists. Legacy Today the greatest day in American history is considered to be the day we elected Reagan and kicked Carter OUT. Castro and Obama are the only leaders in North American history more reviled then Carter.